Jigsaw's Revenge
by Paperflowers596
Summary: Infamous horror killers end up trapped in Jigsaw's game. My crappiest story yet, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Ki ki ki ma ma ma...

It was midnight at Camp Crystal Lake, and Jason Voorhees was making his usual rounds. The moonlight cast a silver shadow on him, the blade of his machete shining through the darkness. The night was silent except for the crickets chirping by the lake. The air was still and peaceful.

"Maybe I can finally have a break from killing tonight," Jason thought to himself.

But then he heard teenagers' laughing and shouting start up from a distant cabin. Crap. His job wasn't finished yet.

"Jason, my special, special boy," Pamela whispered in her ghostly voice.

Jason sighed. Here we go again. -_-

"You have a job to do, Jason. Those horrible camp counselors are sinners, they all are! They were making love while you drowned. Do you think that was fair?"

Jason looked at his mother with masked, tired hazel eyes and shook his head warily.

"They deserved to be punished, Jason. They ALL deserve to-"

I know, I know, Mom. I got it. Yeesh!" Jason stalked forward menacingly, each step closer to taking his victims' worthless lives. This was getting so old.

When Jason got to the cabin, he discreetly peered in through the window. There were six of them, three guys and three chicks. They were playing spin the bottle, and they were all getting drunk out of their minds.

"Okay Jackie, it's your turn!" a thin blonde girl smiled.

"Here goes," she said as she spun the bottle. It turned to a stop at a tall, muscular guy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Ooooo, you two have fun now!" the blonde girl said, pushing them along into the closet. They locked the door, and the other brunette girl was giggling as a buzzed couple made out in the corner.

Jason rolled his eyes. He may as well get this over with.

He creeped up to the front door and kicked it down with all his strength, all of the girls screaming and flipping out, running to and fro.

"It's the Camp Blood Killer!" a weak looking ginger kid with freckles blurted out.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jason mumbled under his breath.

All of them screamed and backed up into a corner. They were all so stupid. This should be an easy kill.

Jason decided the weak ginger kid was going first. He took out his machete, and with one swift movement, he decapitated the annoying shit , blood shooting out from his neck.

The rest of them shrieked with disgust as Jackie and the other dude came out the closet with panicked looks on their faces.

Jason creeped up to them, seeing them cower away and plead for mercy. He slayed them in the same fashion, severing each of their heads in one slice.

"NO!" the thin blonde screamed. "You bastard!" she threw a vase at him which shattered onto his chest and did no harm. Then she regretted her mistake. "No, no, NO! PLEASE!" she backed away from Jason before her stomach was sliced into with his machete. He dug the blade straight through her and pinned her into the wall as blood seeped out of her mouth. He quickly pulled back his arm, removing the machete as she dropped dead to the ground.

One by one, the moronic fucktards came up to him and tried miserably to defeat him. They were slayed in a matter of seconds, piling up on the floor forming a mess of bloody corpses. The last one, this was his favorite kill. The brown eyed boy came up to him, trembling.

"Fuck..you.." he was in tears by now.

Jason effortlessly grabbed his face in his strong hands and crushed his skull, popping his eyes straight out of their sockets. He heard the bones crunch and crimson liquid pooled around the floor. He threw the dead body into the wall and opened the door to leave.

"Very good, Jason," his mother prasied. "A job well done! But you are not finished yet. _Another_ job is yet to be finished, at Cabin 14."

"Awww, Ma, I'm tired," Jason whined. "I've murdered twenty-five teenagers in this whole week and I'm sick of it. I want a break already!"

"Kill for mother, Jason. Kill her mother."

"Look, whoever it is I'll kill them tomorrow. Please let me go to sleep tonight. I always do a better job killing people when I'm well rested."

"Fine then, I guess you deserve some time to rest. Go ahead, but the first thing in the morning you are going straight to Cabin 14 to shed some blood!"

"Okay, okay!"

"I love you, dear."

"I love you too, mother."

Jason trudged back to his house, exhausted. He had to walk thirty yards through water since his house was half-submerged in Crystal Lake, which seemed to take forever.

When he got home, Jason tossed his machete onto the coffee table in the demolished living room and collapsed on the sofa, since the bed in his old room was too small for him now. Just as about he was to close his eyes, he heard footsteps very closely. Jason was alerted to his senses. He jumped up and grabbed his machete, cautiously looking around.

The last thing Jason saw was a strange figure wearing a hideous pig mask, and before he knew it, two needles full of tranquilizer were jammed into his shoulders before a fair fight took place, and everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jason awoke, he felt dizzy and confused. He looked around, he was in a dark room on a tile floor, and he could hear a faucet dripping. He slowly steadied himself, and stood up, squinting his eyes. He couldn't see anything. The clinking sound of a chain startled him, and then he felt something weighing down his ankle. Jason realized his ankle was chained to something, so he felt for the chain and followed it back to what seemed to be a pipe.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason thought fearfully. This enraged him. Whoever did this was going to pay.

Then he heard a deep voice on the other side of the room.

"God damn chain won't BREAK!" the man shouted, throwing something angrily against a wall. "Motherfucker!"

"Who's there?" another soft, creepy voice asked mysteriously.

Someone else groaned and stirred, making another chain slide against the floor loudly. "Where am I?" he murmured groggily. He had a very annoying voice, Jason thought. "Where's Tiff and Glenn? What the FUCK is this place?"

Then a click was heard across the room. "Ch ch ch ch ch," a row of flourescent overhead lights turned on instantly and blinded Jason. He blinked his eyes and looked around. He was in a large, plain room with no windows and a metal door, which was most likely locked. In the middle of the room was a time bomb, the red digital numbers ticked threateningly: 52:37, 52:36, 52:35..

On the other side of the room, there was an ugly burn victim in a Christmas sweater and a dark brown hat.

To the right of the burn victim was a suspicious man with a really strange mask, or, muzzle? He had brown hair and crazed blue eyes.

To Jason's surprise, a red haired doll to the left of the burned man was wearing cute little overalls, and a disturbed look on his stitched face.

And right beside him, a creep with a pale white mask and fake frizzled hair stared blankly ahead. He had on a navy blue jumpsuit, and something about him looked lonely and sad.

Everyone one of their ankles was chained to either a pipe or to a metal plate on the floor.

Then all of them turned their heads to a televsion set in the concrete wall when they heard static blaring. A strange masked man, or maybe it was a puppet, turned to face them. The mask appeared to be white plaster, with creepy red eyes and spirlas painted onto the cheeks. It seemed as if the TV was hooked up to a webcam.

A dark, raspy voice started: "Hello gentlemen, my name is Jigsaw. You may not know me, but I know you. You all take people's lives for a living, as you take your own lives for granted. You lurk in the shadows, assuming you won't get caught. Assuming that nothing will happen to you, that no one will find out who you are or about the skeletons in your closets. Well, let's shed a little light on this matter. You all know who you are now, and you all share a common goal. Ask yourselves: what is your goal now? To save a life, or carelessly take another? At this very moment, a time bomb is centered in the middle of the space you all share. To-"

"NAW, REALLY?" the burn victim blurted out rudely. "We didn't notice! Hawhaw! 'Ey!What is that piece of shit? Did you make that mask? That thing is DAMN UG-"

"SILENCE!" Jigsaw roared. "If you would just listen up and stop being such a smart ass, you might end up getting out of this shit hole! And I wouldn't be such a hypocrite, pizza face!"

The man glared at him and bared his sharp teeth. "The name's Freddy, get it right," he growled, clawing out his hand. He looked at his bare hand, his eyes widening in horror.

"MY GLOVE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GLOVE, YOU BASTARD?" he grabbed a piece of broken tile off the floor and chucked it towards the TV screen, barely missing.

"I know who you are, Krueger! And I would watch myself if I were-"

"Hee hee hee hee ha HA!" the doll broke into fits of laughter. "He has a point ya know! It looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!" he pointed at Jigsaw, holding his sides and trying to recover from his hysterics.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!" Jigsaw shouted through the TV.

"HEE HEE HA HA HA HA HAAA!" the retarded doll couldn't control himself. Freddy wrinkled his face in disgust and crouched down next to him. He hit the doll across his scarred, plastic face as hard as he could and sent him flying into the wall.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Freddy demanded.

"That's IT! I give up! Figure it out yourselves, you ungreatful little-" Jigsaw started.

"WAIT!" Freddy bellowed. "Please give us another chance. We won't interrupt you anymore."

"No, you are all morons! I could care less if you die, now. All I wanted to do was play game. But you aren't any fun, you're all ANNOYING AS HELL! Especially you, MICHAEL! Speak up once in a while!"

The masked serial killer only looked up at the TV with angry, dark eyes.

"Please," an innocent whisper came from Jason across the room. All of them turned to look at him curiously.

Jason tilted his head cutely, and his golden eyes widened and glistened behind his hockey mask. He looked like a newborn puppy.

"Oh, no! Don't you make that face! You better not Jason! It won't work!" Jigsaw crossed his arms stubbornly.

Jason looked down sadly and whimpered.

"Awwe. I- AGH! FINE!" Jigsaw snapped.

"As I was saying, the time bomb has fifty minutes, uhh, forty minutes left, due to your interruptions." He scowled at Freddy.

"Sorry," Freddy muttered.

"Now, there is a key hidden within each of your skulls. One of them goes to each padlock that is keeping every one of you chained in place. But which key? You have forty minutes to figure it out, or you can choose to take turns with the hack saw and cut through your feet. I'm going to let you idiots fight and quarrel over this matter. Let the games begin.." Jigsaw disappeared from the screen and the TV shut off.

"Huh. Asshole." Freddy grumbled.

The TV flashed back on.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jigsaw thundered.

Freddy flipped him off and scowled.

Jigsaw mirrored his gesture and the TV shut off again.

"Well, now what?" the doll got up slowly, after he was out cold for a few moments.

"Let the games begin..." Freddy smiled deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, and the killers were still fighting and screaming, except for Jason and Michael, who sat quietly in the corner watching their free entertainment.

"Chucky, you ugly little shit! Get your ass back over here NOW!"

Chucky's ankle was attatched to a longer chain, to his luck. Freddy glowered at the annoying doll as he ran around, taunting him.

"Ha ha ha! You can't catch me! You stupid fu-AGHH!" Chucky tripped and fell flat on his face when the chain stopped him short. He sat on the ground in pain, hugging his knee.

"That's what you deserve, ass wipe!" Freddy sneered.

"Shut your ugly face! At least I'm not so much of a pussy to kill people through their dreams!" Chucky retorted, grinning.

With all the insults thrown around, they practically knew each other's pasts now.

"If you don't mind my interruption," Hannibal murmured, "You look absolutely delicious."

He looked at Freddy, his eyes dancing.

"Err, thank you...?" Freddy replied awkwardly.

"My last meal was weeks ago, you know. I must say I am completely famished. There is nothing I crave more right now than your liver with a side of fava beans, and a nice Chianti..Fffttfff!" Hannibal hissed slyly.

"Umm, I don't like where this is going," Freddy's voice had an upward inflection.

"Do not worry, Fredrick. This shall only take a second. Quick..and..PAINLESS!" Lecter lunged himself at Freddy, ready to attack.

"GAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LUNATIC!" Freddy shrieked, socking Hannibal in the face. He happened to be lucky. If the muzzle weren't guarding his face, he would be experiencing a severe nosebleed by now.

"Fine then, if you choose to be that way, I can wait. When you are least expecting it, your life will be swept from under your feet. I will devour your flesh, hot and spicy..fffftfff!"

"You fag, stay the HELL away from me. I mean it!"

"Alright then, fly back to school now little Krueger. Fly fly fly, fly fly fly..."

"Weirdo," Freddy snarled.

"This is better than cable," Jason snickered. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Look, you couple of shit-tards! We have less than half an hour to get out of here before this place blows up, and you two are ruining everything with your cheesey catch phrases!"

"Very well, then. What do you propose, Mr. Krueger?" Hannibal asked sophisticatedly.

"I think we should break your god damn head open and find out if you're the one with the right key," Freddy suggested.

Hannibal only studied him contently with interest. No wise ass comebacks this time.

Chucky got bored and decided to go annoy Michael and Jason.

"Hey, you guys, how's it going?"

"Fine, I guess," Jason answered politely.

"You know, I've seen all your movies, and I must say I'm a big fan."

"Ha ha, well thanks. It's always nice to have someone appreciate my work."

"It kind of caught me off guard when you started talking. You're always so quiet in your Friday the 13th series."

"Well, you know it's not like I lost my voicebox in some tragic car accident," Jason chuckled. "I just always thought it would creep people out more if I didn't talk, you know? The silent stalker, they sometimes call me."

"Yeah. You know what I respect about you, my friend? You slay with style!"

"Okay, now, don't be a kiss-ass."

"I'm not! I'm just saying you're not like this train-wreck over here. All he does is take a god damn knife and stab, stab, stab. It's always the same old shit. BOR-ING. Isn't that right Mikey boy?" Chucky elbowed him.

Michael picked up Chucky by the arm, letting him dangle in the air.

"HEY! LET ME GO, YOU STUPID FUCK!" Chucky thrashed about and tried to tear off Michael's mask, but he only pulled the stupid doll farther away and took off one of his shoes."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Chucky screamed, and Michael dropped him on his head with a thunk.

"You asshole! Give me back my shoe!"

Micahel stood up and shot Jason a glance. Jason nodded and rose to his feet. The both of them backed further away until there was enough space between them. They tossed Chucky's shoe back and forth and played keep-away as the pathetic midget jumped up and down and tried to get back his shoe for the next several minutes.

Chucky marched back over to his corner and pouted, as Freddy and Lecter were engaging in a full-blown fist fight and Jason and Michael were having a friendly conversation. What a crappy Saturday night.


	4. Chapter 4

The time bomb ticked closer to each of the murderer's deaths. 5:09, 5:08, 5:07...

None of them were paying attention.

Poor Freddy was left sitting on the floor, grasping his right shoulder which was searing with pain and oozing blood all over his precious Christmas sweater. His severed arm was being devoured by a very satisfied Hannibal, eating away the burned flesh and grinning happily.

Meanwhile, Jason was going on about this one chick he murdered over at the camp as Micahel sat there, nodding occasionally, pretending to listen.

"So like, there she was, minding her own business, and WHOOSH! I made the perfect aim for her eye with one shot of a bow and arrow. There was blood everywhere man, everywhere! I am so freakin skilled," Jason chuckled smugly.

Michael rolled his eyes, and the TV came back on again.

"Hello gentlemen. How are we all doing here?" Jigsaw asked.

"Super fucking-tastic," Freddy grumbled.

"Have you come up with any ideas yet?"

"Well, I've been trying to reason with them and come up with a plan, but NOOO! Lecter the fag is over there enjoying his meal, one of my limbs is missing, the stupid ass doll won't quit crying over his wife and ugly brat of a kid, and Mr. High and Mighty won't stop bragging about how fucking skilled he is! From the looks of it, that bastard is slow, stupid, and he's got no style!"

"Alright then, just checking in," Jigsaw concluded with a singsong voice before the television shut off."

The pathetic doll sat there in his lonely corner, sobbing like a baby. "Why? Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Poor Tiffany and Glenn, all alone. They're probably worried sick by now! Why oh why oh why?" Chucky cried his eyes out, pulling a hankerchief out of his pocket before wiping the tears from his plastic face.

"THAT'S IT!" Freddy growled. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR GOD DAMN BELLYACHING! THIS IS TORTURE!" He ran over to Chucky and grabbed him by the wrist, throwing him into the concrete wall.

"No, please, HAVE MER-"

"CRASH! CRASH CRASH!" the cinderblocks grew weaker each time Chucky was thrusted into the wall. A cloud of plaster and dust formed around the room, causing Michael, Jason, and Hannibal to rage into a fit of coughing.

"DIE, YOU UGLY LITTLE SHIT!" Freddy screeched. Chucky fell to the ground in a gorey pulp.

"ENJOY YOUR MEAL, SICKO!" Fred grabbed the doll's corpse and flung it into Hannibal's face, interrupting his delicious supper.

"How DARE you!" Hannibal rose to his feet and scowled at the unsightly burned man, flinging what was left of his arm behind him.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Freddy threatened.

Hannibal only stared back at him with his psychotic eyes.

"Awww, what's the matter? Is poor lecter too old to put up a fair fight? I should have known you would have been to much of a chicken shit to stand up for yourself. Why don't you go back to ingesting human brains you worthless SICK MINDED FUC-"

Hannibal grabbed Freddy's throat, making blood gush instantly from his disfigured nose. He slowly suffocated and died.

Hannibal used all of his strength to tear off his mask and began feasting upon the dead dreamwalker.

He looked over and grinned with a red, toothy grin over at the remaining slashers.

"You boys hungry? There's plenty to go around!"

Poor Jasey and Mikey only shook their heads sheepishly and backed into the wall, tremoring with fright.

"Ah well! MORE FOR ME!" Hannibal chortled and tore off another chunk of flesh from Freddy's left arm.

"I got to tell you, that dude _really _creeps me out, Mike," Jason said quivering.

Michael only shook with fear and cowered into Jason's arms.

Hannibal was done with his dinner in a matter of minutes. A pile of broken bones dripping in fluid and pieces of flesh remained on the ground.

Jason had a worried look behind his mask, and he pointed over at the ticking time bomb in the middle of the room.

"What?" Lecter asked nonchalantly.

0:04, 0:03, 0:02..

"Oh, shit," he muttered.

BOOM!

The entire structure exploded, and the men were left there with body parts scattered everywhere.

All of them were dead and gone forever, except for one remaining survivor...one immortal survivor...


	5. Chapter 5

Jason awoke as his usual zombified self, back at his house again. He remembered the burnt man, and an ugly talking doll, and the quiet masked killer he had friendly talks with. He also remembered a clinically insane cannibal with a muzzle and crazed blue eyes.

It must have all been a bad dream. A fucked up, weird bad dream.

Pamela's severed head was set on the coffee table with candles lit around it, as usal. Her ghostly voice spoke to Jason again:

"Oh good Jason, you're awake! Mother has something she wants you to do!"

Oh brother.


End file.
